


W słusznej sprawie

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [38]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack, F/M, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Probably married Wilmuga, Protectiveness, School, Teen Tomek, Tomek to ten jeden typ który się nie cacka, Wilmuga, XXI wiek AU, biedny Andrzej, no i Sally, w obronie rodziny no, wspomniani Zbyszek i Natasza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Według pomysłu LadyLustfulMałe cosik o tym, jak Tomek ma gdzieś zasady, gdy idzie o jego rodzinę, a biedny Andrzej musi udawać, że to źle, bo Smuga nie kryje, że jest dumny.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	W słusznej sprawie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



\- Nie mam zamiaru powtarzać się po raz kolejny, Tomku. Postąpiłeś niewłaściwie. Nie ma do tego żadnego "ale".  
\- Ale tato! - chyba mieli inną definicję słowa "żadne", bo Tomek nawet się nie zająknął.  
Andrzej Wilmowski westchnął ciężko. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, Tomku. Nie ma żadnego "ale"!  
\- Obiektywnie postąpiłem źle, w porządku, ale...  
\- Tomku!  
\- Broniłem rodziny!  
\- Pobiłeś się z kimś po lekcjach, to robiłeś, a nie broniłeś nikogo! - Wilmowski pokręcił kategorycznie głową - Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówił i o kim. Nie miałeś prawa się z nim bić.  
Naburmuszony Tomek posłał mu urażone spojrzenie. Skoro podawane argumenty nic nie dawały, zmienił podejście:  
\- Zrobiłem to, by walczyć o rodzinę.  
\- A kto jej zagrażał?  
\- On. Słownie. Stanąłem w obronie i...  
\- Tomku.  
\- Zrobiłbyś to samo!  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak, tylko tego nie powiesz na głos! - Tomek załamał ręce, w akcie desperacji spojrzał na trzecią osobę w pokoju - Prawda?  
Smuga uniósł obie dłonie.  
\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj. Moje zdanie znasz.  
\- Janie, nie pomagasz.  
\- Mi pomaga! - Tomek skrzyżował ręce na piersi - Dobrze postąpiłem i nie będę za to przepraszał!  
\- Bicie kolegi tylko dlatego, że ma inne poglądy na temat...  
\- To nie mój kolega tylko pieprzony, sadystyczny rasista, homofob i typ z wybitymi zębami, którego powinienem był przejechać kosiarką za to, co mówił!  
Wilmowski się załamał. Pokręcił głową, usiadł ciężko przy stole.  
\- Tomku - zaczął powoli - Nie wolno rozwiązywać takich spraw siłą. Nie wolno i już. Źle zrobiłeś. Koniec dyskusji.  
\- Aha, czyli miałem może mu jeszcze piwo postawić?!   
\- Jesteś nieletni.   
\- Nie, po prostu słowo za słowo, cios za cios - odezwał się wbrew własnej deklaracji Smuga - Skoro on tylko wyzywał ludzi, a ty wybiłeś mu zęby, wina jest twoja. Rozumiesz?   
\- Ale to niesprawiedliwe!!   
\- Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.   
\- Dobrze, Janie, starczy. Miał zebrać ochrzan a nie lekcję filozofii.   
Tomek westchnął równie cierpiętniczo, co przed chwilą jego ojciec. Obaj od zawsze mieli dość podobne ekspresje emocji i obaj w tamtej chwili jednakowo zirytowani patrzyli na siebie.   
Wilmowski, doskonale wiedząc, że nie ma co liczyć na wsparcie w roli odpowiedzialnego rodzica, który nie pochwala przemocy, sam dokończył cały temat:  
\- Nie musisz iść nikogo przepraszać i ciesz się. Bo ja muszę. Bo wiesz co? Skończyło się wielką rozróbą u dyrektora.   
\- To jego powinni rozliczać, nie mnie.   
\- Tomku...  
\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, co mówił! Nie znasz go, tato, też byś mu dał w łeb, gdybyś go znał! Pół szkoły jest mi za to wdzięczne!   
\- Jeśli komuś robił krzywdę, należało to zgłosić, a nie wymierzać samemu sprawiedliwość.   
\- Tato... - głos Tomka był już bardzo zrezygnowany. Poddał się. Westchnął jeszcze raz i orzekł - Dobrze, przepraszam... Ciebie, że musisz iść do szkoły, nie jego - dodał gwoli ścisłości.   
Wilmowski z rozpaczą spojrzał na Smugę. Ten zawahał się.   
\- Chcesz szczerze wiedzieć, co o tym myślę?   
\- Wiem już - westchnął Andrzej ciężko.   
\- Jestem z niego dumny. Zajebiście dumny.   
\- Tak, nie musiałeś tego mówić.   
\- Wyszedł z szeregu i się sprzeciwił, stanął w obronie i...   
\- Janek, dość - uciął Wilmowski, bo syn stracił wszelki wyraz skruchy z miny, teraz też wyglądał na dumnego z siebie - I właśnie dlatego to ja idę przepraszać do szkoły, a nie ty!   
\- Tak, bo ja bym nikogo nie przeprosił...  
\- Jesteście obaj okropni.   
Tomek wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Ale kochasz nas i nie umiesz się długo gniewać - przypomniał bez przejęcia.   
\- A nie masz ty czasem zadania domowego? - syknął groźnie ojciec i Tomka wywiało z pokoju od razu. 

****

Może i Andrzej Wilmowski poszedł przeprosić i uspokoić całą sprawę, ale następnego dnia, Tomek czuł się jakby i tak wygrał.   
Otrzymał kilkanaście anonimowych gratulacji, kilka osób podeszło do niego osobiście, wiele uśmiechało się na korytarzu, gdy szedł.   
Zbyszek, który uczył się tej samej klasie co Tomek, niemal płakał ze śmiechu, gdy widział delikatnie dumny uśmiech kuzyna.   
On przecież wiedział, czemu Tomek tak gorliwie zaangażował się w konflikt i jego dziewczyna Natasza też wiedziała. Ona była jedną z tych jawnie i zagorzale popierających Tomkowy bunt osób. Niemal sama poszła się bić.   
No i Sally rozumiała, choć bardziej podzielała zdanie jego ojca co do bardziej konwencjonalnych dróg walki z takimi osobami.   
Natomiast reszta szkoły nie miała za bardzo pojęcia, co kierowało Tomkiem. To jednak nie umniejszyło jego popularności jako szkolnego obrońcy mniejszości. 

Ale najbardziej Tomek ucieszył się, gdy wychodząc z dodatkowego kółka językowego zobaczył pod szkołą nie tego rodzica, którego się spodziewał zobaczyć.   
\- Co tutaj robisz? - zawołał na powitanie.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Deprawuję ludzi.   
\- No dobra, to po za tym - roześmiał się Tomek - Masz dziś przecież drugą zmianę!   
\- Zamieniłem dyżur, powiedziałem, że syn się w szkole pobił i jest afera.   
Tomek udał oburzenie.   
\- Nie aż taka wielka, no.   
Dopiero teraz wyłapał, że Smuga miał przy sobie broń. Z namysłem zerknął na niego.   
A potem nagle zrozumiał.   
Odwrócił się przez ramię, by zerknąć na jeszcze jednego ucznia, który także był na dodatkowych zajęciach. Dwie godziny obaj udawali, że się nawzajem nie widzą.   
\- Cześć Fabien!   
Zawołany chłopak, któremu wciąż z trudem przychodziło mówienie przez rozbite wargi, łypnął na Tomka nienawistnie.   
Ale szybko się opamiętał, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się wysoka, barczysta postać w wojskowej kurtce i nawet z pasem z bronią. Musiał zdradzić zdumienie spojrzeniem, bo Tomek - jak przystało na dobrego kolegę - wyjaśnił spokojnie:  
\- To mój tata. Tato, to mój kolega z klasy, Fabien.   
\- Coś o nim wspomniałeś - Smuga pokiwał głową, a potem bez emocji spytał - Daleko masz, chłopcze, do domu? Podrzucić cię?   
Dawno nie widział, by ktoś tam gorliwie pokręcił głową. Fabien wymamrotał coś ledwo zrozumiale i dość szybko oddalił się chodnikiem.   
Wiedział jedno na pewno. To nie był ten sam człowiek, który dzień wcześniej przyszedł do szkoły przeprosić jego rodziców za bijatykę.   
Tego był pewien. I uznał, że to mu wystarczy, by więcej Tomka do bójki o tę kwestię nie prowokować.   
Smuga opanował rozbawienie dopóki dzieciak nie zniknął za rogiem.   
Tomek za to ani odrobinę nie krył zadowolonego uśmiechu.   
\- Tata nas udusi jak się dowie.   
\- Jeśli się dowie - poprawił go łagodnie Smuga.   
Tomek spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.   
\- A tak. "Jeśli". To dobre słowo... 


End file.
